The Lost Heart
by Excuses
Summary: The Host club becomes lonely without their princess there to sooth their troubled hearts. They are now alone and worried for her safety. Unable to do anything unable to find their princess, how will they cope?
1. Where Is Our Princess

•

- **Disclaimer:** **I ****Do Not**** Own "Ouran High School Host Club" Or The Characters**

•

-**A/N: This is based on an anime (Japanese Animation) and thus the characters are Japanese, have Japanese names, and live in Japan; however I am NOT Japanese and thus fear making a mistake when it comes to their language and culture. (Since I am fond of the Japanese Culture I would hate to insult it with mistakes.) So I am writing in my countries format which is first names first. (And Ms./Mrs. or Mr. to be more elegant or unfamiliar.)**

**-I Also LOVE Reviews of Any Kind**

Today's theme for the Host Club is 'Maids And Butlers', which will be held outdoors and not in the usual third music room.  
"No, I think I'll wear the butler uniform, just like the other Hosts." Haruhi Fujioka said as she slipped on the last glove, to complete the outfit.  
"But Daddy wants you to wear the maid outfit!" Tamaki cried as he hugged the unfolded dress in his arms, with tears rolling down his cheeks like a baby. "Mama! Our daughter won't listen!"

"I'm still not wearing it." Haruhi said as she turned around and marched out of the music room, followed by the twins and Mitsukuni; Kyouya pushed his classes up and continued taking notes, not bothering to reply to Tamaki's role-playing. Takashi left the room, shortly after Mitsukuni and the others and kept a slight distance between them as he followed. Even though he was following Mitsukuni he couldn't keep his eyes off of Haruhi, who had been a host for a while now, a female disguised as a male looking to satisfy every girl's needs.

Even though Takashi has always been quiet, mysterious, and seemed not to care about anything other than Mitsukuni, he had grown quiet fond of the Host Club's princess, Ms. Fujioka. Mitsukuni was not blind and knew it, even if Takashi could not admit it to himself. Takashi was use to Mitsukuni being the only important person in his life and to have a new person become as special to him as Mitsukuni was a bit disconcerting.

Even if he could admit to himself that he loved Haruhi, it wasn't as if he could do anything about it. Every boy in the club loved Haruhi like he did, and wouldn't willingly give her up.  
"You look really cute in your butler outfit, Haru-ton~" Mitsukuni said with a wide smile as the two twins nodded. "Don't you think so, Takashi?"

Takashi slightly nodded in silence and turned his gaze in a different direction. They had been walking for a while now and they soon came to the place they had reserved for the day's activities.  
"HONEY, MORI!" A group of girls screamed as they gathered around the incoming Hosts.  
"Haruhi!" Another group of girls called from a table waving at the gorgeous 'man' dressed in a butler outfit like the other hosts.

Other girls cried to the twins, and the other hosts that shortly entered after them. It was just another day in the life of a Host for the club members, and every day was enjoyed. Talking about themselves, adoring their customers, eating snacks, and drinking tea; it was as if rich people were living in a fantasy with no worries. (However this was not the truth, they had plenty of worries and it was wonderful when they had time to enjoy themselves like they do with their club activities.)

"Haruhi, I believe I'm your next customer." A tall brown haired man said as he took a seat at the circular table, surrounded by Haruhi's other customers. His school uniform was a mess; his jacket was gone, his white dress shirt was fully unbuttoned and wrinkled, and he had no shoes. His black pants were the only thing that stood out as completely clean and decent.  
Even with his sloppy cloths, Akira Niigata gave off a very attractive aura and he was not easily mistaken as a commoner because he went around school dressed like that _**all**_ the time, ever since his first day.

He had become aware of Haruhi's situation because he fell in love with her and it was easy enough for him to find out she was a female. He had to keep her gender a secret and he did; not because he was friendly or loyal but because he didn't want the whole school taking his princess away from him. Now the whole school thought he was either gay or bisexual, but he didn't care because he had gotten what he wanted, Haruhi's friendship, and her all to himself...almost.

The other hosts got in his way and it annoyed him, every day he'd come as a customer and he could feel Tamaki's eyes boring into the back of his head, he could feel Takashi's ice cold presents drawing closer, and he knew if he even tried making a move Mitsukuni would _kill_ him.

"It's him again," Haruhi's other customers whispered amongst themselves with dreamy eyes as they got up, and moved on to their second favorite hosts.  
"You know… you'd look better in a Maid outfit."  
"You sound like Tamaki, only less childish." Haruhi told Akira as she set the tray she was holding onto the table, and took a seat. "You know, you don't have to come every day."  
"I know, but I like seeing you." Akira smiled and sipped some of the tea that he had just put two tea spoons of sugar into.  
"Well, I appreciate it; I need all the customers I can get."

"_It's him __**again**__,_" Takashi thought to himself as he stood behind Mitsukuni, looking over at the table which Akira and Haruhi sat at. He always got a bad vibe from the man who sat at that table with her. He always gave off a criminal feel and it always drew Takashi closer to them as to try and protect Haruhi from the violent presence; when he saw the two of them get up and start walking away from the host clubs activities he left Mitsukuni's side and followed after them.

"_Damnit,_" Akira thought to himself as he glanced over his shoulder. Before he even thought of a plan to get him to leave them alone, Haruhi took action and turned around.  
"Takashi, can you cover for me? Akira wants to show me something and I know Tamaki won't like it, as 'Daddy'." She said. (Akira had told her that it was a secret and she was the only one he wanted to see it; Haruhi being an honest, kind person agreed to the terms.)

Takashi reluctantly nodded and wonder off, back to Mitsukuni's side. It was too late though. Kyouya had spotted them leaving, and reported it to Tamaki.  
"My Daughter, Leaving with Akira?" Tamaki said, shooting up and out of the comfy love seat he had been sitting in with his customer. Lucky for him most of the customers had gotten use to Tamaki's family role-playing with Haruhi and Kyouya. It didn't bother them at all, it never made them second guess their judgment of Haruhi's gender.  
"Still, we can't abandon our guests," Kyouya said, trying to reason with Tamaki, who had planned to just stalk the two of them.

•

Somewhere distant, where they could not be heard, Akira led Haruhi into a dark abandoned room. "It's in here." He told Haruhi, as he led her through the dark. Even though Haruhi thought that Akira was just going to show her something, she couldn't figure out what and she began to get suspicious.  
"How can you show me something when it's so dark in here?" She asked.  
"Well, if I turn on the lights it'll go away but I have a flash light." Haruhi was relieved when she saw Akira's outline pulling something out of its pocket; but right when he turned the flash light on all that could be heard was a loud _thud_ and it went silent and dark once more.

•

Finally club activities had come to end and the hosts went running down the hall, calling out for Haruhi. Haruhi had been alone with Akira for far too long and all of the hosts begun to worry.

After searching room after room, they turned their attention to Kyouya who usually would simply call his police force or at least have some kind of plan.  
"Well?" Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki said in unison.  
"Sorry, but all of the police force is on vacation right now."  
"ALL OF THEM?" They all said, imagining a beach flooded with men in swim trunks and armored helmet.

The only two hosts that didn't look to Kyouya for help were Mitsukuni and Takashi. They had continued looking in room after room.  
"HEY GUYS OVER HERE!" Mitsukuni called as he waved an arm in the air, alerting the other hosts. "I FOUND SOMETHING!" His voice echoed through the hall. The hosts came running to Mitsukuni, who was now pointing at a piece of paper and Takashi went to pick it up.  
"What's it say, what's it say?" The twins asked.

Takashi began to read out loud as we walked back toward the door way, "Dear Hosts, This is Akira Niigata writing to you to tell you that Ms. Fujioka is perfectly fine and healthy. I asked her to come with me on a trip and she happily accepted the invitation. We hope to see you guys at our wedding in the near future, however Tamaki obviously isn't the one who's going to walk her down the aisle; it'll be Ranka, of course. Signed, Akira Niigata."

As Takashi read this small letter out loud to everyone, he slipped and fell on his back, his expression unchanged but his heart hurting at the thought of Haruhi being betrothed to someone other than himself, and even worse… someone other than a host.

"Takashi… What did you just slip in?" Kaoru asked, taking a step forward.  
All the Hosts turned their sight to the small puddle on the floor, which caused Takashi to slip.  
"_**BLOOD**_!"


	2. What He Stole

**-A/N: I am aware my writing style isn't the best; however I plan to get better, and wish that somehow my imagination can become clear and beautifully written on paper.  
-Please note that all typos are typos and I can't catch all of them. Please just laugh, correct them yourself, and move on.  
-I Love Reviews**

All the club members sat, cramped together, on the velvety red love-seat, inside the third music room, trying to figure out what to do about Akira Niigata. He was a very powerful man, so digging up any evidence other than the letter would be rather difficult, and even the letter wouldn't be much because it said Haruhi willing went with him and that she was perfectly healthy, despite the blood they had found on the floor of the abandoned room.

Kyouya was busy making phone calls, most likely dealing with a police force other than his own. However, no matter how many calls he made it seemed like they couldn't do anything but wait, for the time being. Takashi stayed quiet, as he sat next to Mitsukuni, waiting for some kind of news and he also sat there blaming himself. He should have kept following them, even if it made Haruhi upset. Who knew what kind of horrible, disgusting, and violating things that _**Nut Job**_ was doing to her.

For the past month Haruhi and Takashi had been spending some time together and he had been secretly teaching her some martial arts. Tamaki had gotten to her, even though she wouldn't admit it, and in the end she was able to bring herself to asking Takashi for some basic training. Maybe he hadn't taught her enough and now, even with that training, it was useless because Akira most likely had her bound and maybe even gagged.

"Now, Hold on you guys. Maybe that wasn't her blood; maybe it was somebody else's." Kaoru said, getting everyone's attention. "Maybe it's another student's blood…"  
"Or even better, Akira's blood." Hikaru blurted out, with a slight grin on his face; though it _**quickly**_ faded because he knew the circumstances hadn't changed.  
"If it is another student's blood then that makes the possibility of the letter being true, around eighty percent." Kyouya said, snapping his phone shut and joining in on the conversation.

"Any luck?" Takashi asked, after a few minutes of silence.  
"Well; they said we have to wait a while before we can file a missing persons report and we can't say for sure she's been kidnapped, so…"

•

Akira cradled Haruhi in his arms, as he walked. His shirt was off and wrapped around Haruhi's head to prevent a trail of blood. Akira had had a car come pick them up, and now he was taking Haruhi to his private doctor. "What happened to her?" the doctor asked after Akira set her down. Akira shot the doctor a glare to silence him, before removing the shirt himself.  
"Obviously, you know she's a girl; however please keep that fact quiet." Akira said as he watched his doctor at work.

When the doctor had finally finished, the only thing he had to say to Akira was, "She may have some amnesia, but she should be just fine and even regain her memories in just a few days."  
Akira dismissed him after soon after that and informed all of his family's staff not to reveal his whereabouts.

He carried Haruhi back to the car and once inside he told the driver to go to the 'new' house. The 'new' house was a newly purchased, but old, abandoned house, which was cheap and warn-down from standing for so many years, unattended. It was a house that Akira had purchased without his parents knowledge, was out of the way, and hard to find… In other words it was secluded, unnoticed, and ignored except for ghost stories and rumors.

•

"I'm not going to sit around doing nothing when my 'daughters' out there and could possibly be injured!" Tamaki yelled, bolting up-right and gaining everyone attention. "It's time we take matters into our own hands!"  
"That's the spirit, boss!" Hikaru said, also bolting up off the love seat.  
"Ah" Takashi said getting up as well, with an emotionless face. "_I hope she's okay…_"

Takashi looked at Mitsukuni, and wondered what he would do if Mitsukuni had been kidnapped; that's when he flinched, ever so slightly, at the thought of what Mitsukuni would do to Akira if he even _**tried**_to kidnap him; After all Mitsukuni _**would**_ be considered a weapon of mass destruction _**if**_ he went all out.

•

"I guess they don't take it lightly when their princess is kidnapped," Akira Niigata said, out loud to himself as he heard several helicopters circling the city outside. Akira had arrived with Haruhi at the house several hours ago and now stood in the kitchen, preparing food. The house had been renovated on the inside which was ordered by Akira. He made sure to make it abundantly clear to his employees that he wanted nothing changed on the outside and that if anyone so much as messed up a sliver of grass, they would be fired.

Haruhi would be waking up soon and Akira wanted to make sure she had something good to eat, as apologies for the bump on her head, and loss of blood. He continued cooking for her and himself when Tamaki's floated in through the window.  
"HARUHIIIII!" Tamaki's hollered through a mega phone as the sound of a helicopter could be heard drawing closer.  
"Tch," Akira murmured, biting the tip of his thumb and walking over to the cracked window, before closing it. "_There's no way he knows we're here, he's probably using that mega phone through-out the whole city, the idiot. I'm glad I sound proofed all the windows._"

•

When Akira had finally finished making some dinner for him and Haruhi to eat together, she had begun to wake up. She was still wearing her butler uniform that suited her wonderfully, as she laid on a comfortable violet couch, unbound. Akira walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room, setting the trays of food onto the table.  
"Rise and shine, my beautiful," Akira said as he spotted _**his**_ Haruhi waking up.

Haruhi yawned and opened her eyes, before sitting up straight and rubbing the blur away. As she rubbed her eyes Akira walked even closer to her, with grace in every step. He was still wearing nothing but pants, and had been since he had been at school.

"Good Morning," He said before correcting himself. "Or should I say night?"

Before Haruhi had a chance to respond Akira had crouched down and put his arms around the damsel in distress, gently put his lips on hers. Before he knew it he had been engulfed in his own passion for Haruhi his kiss grew rougher, and he drew her even closer; Haruhi knew not what to think, for she couldn't even remember who he was or where she was now sitting.


	3. What Everyone Has Lost

**- Thank you to ****Kuramasredredrose**** for the first Review of the story!**

**-A/N: Yes I said she was in a wooden chair and I knew I wrote that in there but I couldn't find it later after I decided to put her in a comfy couch. –Pouts- I'm sorry about that, please forgive my inconsistency there.**

**-Also, this chapter may seem a little slow and there is more of Akira and Haruhi than the Host Club's Members; but it helps to explain the rest of the story. Also I'm just going with the flow of the story and have nothing in particular planed out...yet. (Except for the preferred couple) I'm going chapter by chapter but hope to have around five chapters or more when it comes right down to it.**

**-I LOVE reviews of any kind. Hateful reviews will help my writing and complimentary reviews will keep my spirits high enough that I can continue my writing career and fan fiction addiction.**

Haruhi, being surprised by this sudden intimate moment she was sharing with someone she couldn't recognize, tried hard to remove her own lips from the attractive young man in front of her.

**Akira Niigata, Age: Eighteen, Born October Twenty-Seventh, Scorpio, Height: Six' One" (185.42cm), Ear-Length Brunette Hair, Maroon Eyes, Slim and Fit Body, with Soft Pale Pink Lips; **That was the man that stood in front of Haruhi, half naked, kissing her.

After only a few minutes, Haruhi was finally able to remove Akira. "What are you doing?" She asked, not bothering to ask who he was.  
"Honey, it's a bit obvious isn't it? It is our honey moon… Don't you remember?"  
"No." (She said rather bluntly…)

"Oh… That's a shame… You must have hit your head a lot harder than I thought." Akira said, looking a bit disheartened. However, this saddened look was just an act, one Haruhi would fall for. "What do you last remember?"  
"Well…I remember cutting my hair off and then after that's a blur. You… remind me of someone, though; but I can't exactly remember him, because he's a blur too."  
"Well, I can try and jog your memories for you." Akira said getting up and putting out his hand. "_She forgot a lot more than I thought she would._" Akira thought to himself before smiling. "I'll fill you in while we eat."He said as Haruhi willingly took his hand to pull herself up.

"Why am I wearing a butler outfit?" She asked after she brushed herself off and realized the attire she was dressed in.  
"Oh, that? Well," Akira said, slightly laughing. "To be honest with you since you don't remember it's slightly embarrassing…" He smiled and scratching the back of his head, trying to think. "But you and I were going to…. _do some things_… together and that was your cosplay..._mine was a maid_… and then when we were about to get started, you slipped and fell… Hit your head right on the corner of the night stand."  
"Wait… If what you said is true… I was…Wait…I'm on a honey moon!" Haruhi said, taken aback.  
"I'll tell you more; _**if**_ you come and sit down to eat."

Haruhi followed Akira to the table and sat down, looking around at the two trays that had food on them.

It wasn't until they started eating that Akira began his story and because Akira did his research and had been spending so much time with Haruhi, it was mostly believable even to her.

"I didn't meet you until a week after you started high school at the Ouran Academy. A group of boys had roughed you up because you broke something valuables of theirs on the second day of school. They said you'd have to do stuff for them to pay them back for the 8,000,000 yen debt you were now in. You see these boys are rather stuck up and assume themselves to be the most attractive guys in the whole school; So much so they created a thing called the "Host Club," and because of the club leader's power with the school (Thanks to his father), they can do anything they want.

"This club consists of a blond foolish leader, a black haired glasses wearing shadow king, a short childish eighteen year old Blondie, a tall black haired quiet man, and a pair of self centered twins.

"I stumbled across their club one day, while they had no customers, and I found you being used so much you were drowning in a sea of paperwork. They thought you were a guy, so who knows what they would have done if they knew you were a girl.

"In the end I came to keep you company and got them to lye off, but we soon fell in love with each other. I became more and more defensive of you, so much so I paid them the debt you owed and set you free. However, you and I decided it was best if everyone in the school continued thinking you to be a guy, even if it made me seem gay; that way you could focus on your studies, and so the club wouldn't come back for you.

"Eventually I proposed to you and you… to my surprise… said yes. After that we went on our honeymoon… and here we are. We go back to school the day after tomorrow but till then we planned to have a romantic getaway in this abandoned house that I had my family finance the remodeling for. I made sure no cooks or maids came with because I wanted it to be just us. I even studied cooking so I could make proper food."

With such a lie Akira was happy, and knew that even if she didn't believe parts of it he had a full day and night to convince her otherwise. If he could make her fall in love with him in a day she wouldn't trust anyone but him and he'd have the one thing he wanted since the day he laid eyes on Haruhi.

"Wait… Maids… Cooks… Why would we have those?"  
"Because we have the money to?"  
"Wuh?"

It was a bit hard for Haruhi to believe that she married someone… and someone with so much money. It was even surprising her father let someone have her, after all he was always a possessive father. "What about my dad?"  
"Yes, Ryouji… or should I say Ranka?... Walked you down the aisle and handed you off at the altar."

All of this was a bit unbelievable to Haruhi and a bit shocking… She didn't know what to think and decided to just go with it. She didn't know if she could trust Akira but she knew he was the only one around and she had no real reason to think him untrustworthy.

After hours and hours of time in the air, Tamaki walked into his own house, alone and soar throated from yelling through a mega phone for so many hours. Kyouya was the only one who was able to get him to stop; The Hitachiin twins had gone home an hour ago, along with Takashi and Mitsukuni.

Mitsukuni slept, Takashi ached, Tamaki agenized and plotted with his head maid. The twins' hearts cried as they lay in each other's arms wondering where the one person who opened their hearts had gone.

Even Kyouya was barely able to sleep, now that he was finally home and in bed. He was disturbed by the fact that Haruhi was gone, and tried too hard to make excuses. "Without her we will be selling less products." Or "Without her, there will be fewer customers." But in all honesty he couldn't help but be sad that her presence was missing, whether it was as a host or as a commoner.

"_Damnit!_" Takashi yelled inside his head as he bit his bottom lip. He had been trying to sleep for a while now but it seemed as if it was impossible with him feeling so helpless.

Because Takashi was a very strong person, and could easily scare someone away, (even without trying or noticing) he never had a problem with feeling helpless; but now that he couldn't do anything he knew how it felt to be so weak. The only thing that made him have any strength right now was his strong will and Mitsukuni's comfort.

**-Second A/N: Please note that the story line has not change, she was in the Host Club, Etc; However Akira is convincing her otherwise because she can't remember and she believes him because he seems to know her. Also I know how Takashi is…. It's just a bit hard writing emotion for someone so emotionless on the outside. (When he has emotion it's normally hidden, except for clumsiness. Now that hes the main character othe then Haruhi and Akira I can't just write him silent and clumsy. That's kinda why I made him alone right there.)**


	4. Haruhi Niigata

**-A/N: Dear Yuee; When I said half naked, I meant in the sense that the only thing he had on was pants... which I mean quiet literally. ;D (He's been half naked since he hit her in the head with the flash light.) I've been posting 1-2 chapters per day but was going to skip today's… Since you seem to like it, I've changed my mind and will write another chapter before bed. ;D**

**-Please remember Akira Niigata is an original character Designed by yours truly (Me).**

**-I am trying to add a new time/scene change indication because double enter won't work in story format documents. It'll be •.**

**-This chapter is dedicated to Yuee, for convincing me to write another chapter before the end of the day.**

The next morning, when Tamaki awoke, he quickly called for a phone so that he call and wake up the other hosts. Mitsukuni and Kyouya were the hosts that slept the most, even though there wasn't much they got. Tamaki would wake from nightmares of his 'little girl', Hikaru and Kaoru laid awake as their hearts began to close shut like they were before Haruhi was around, and Takashi silently and lightly cried as he stared at the ceiling above. (Even the strongest men can cry if in enough pain.) It was as if someone had taken a piece of his heart away from him and his heart craved and struggled for that missing piece.

Once they all were in a conference call, Tamaki asked so many questions it became almost unbearable. "Can't we file that missing persons report yet?" He asked, with a raised voice.  
"No, we have to wait another fifty two hours." Kyouya responded.

"Isn't your own team off of vacation yet?"

"No, and they won't be for another three days."

"Have _**you**_guys found anything yet?

"I find it hard to believe that any of us could find evidence in our _**sleep**_."

After a while, Kyouya and Tamaki's bickering died down and things became a bit clearer. "Why don't we just go to Aki's house, or something, to see where he is?" Mitsukuni asked, finally joining in on the conversation.

"That might be a wise choice, Haninozuka." Kyouya said.

"Yeah." Takashi added before it was decided.

"ALRIGHT!" Tamaki hollered, before dismissing the conference and rushing to put some clothes on.

•

A few hours passed before the club met up, and pulled on the Niigata mansion's door bell. It only took a few minutes before a maid answered the door and asked politely who it was.  
"We are class mates of Akira's. Haninozuka, Hitachiin, Morinozuka, Ootori, and Suoh; those are our surnames."Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses.

"I am so sorry, but Akira is not home and told us not where he'd be. Please forgive me." The maid said bowing to the guests, before the head maid approached her from behind.  
"Who is it Eri?" She asked, looking passed the maid and into the young faces.  
"They are looking for Akira..."  
"Oh, Well Akira isn't here, and won't be until tomorrow. Now, please leave. We are very busy preparing for the guest he will be bringing."  
"Guest?" The twins said in unison, before looking at each other.  
"He _claims_ it to be his wife." The suspicion could be heard in her voice, along with the hate she felt for her young master.

•

In the mean time Haruhi lie awake in a comfortable bed, covered with Egyptian cotton bed coverings. She was unable to sleep last night, next to a man she had forgotten. He had tried several times to comfort her, and convince her to cuddle up next to him and try sleeping, but all efforts were useless. She couldn't shake the feeling like there was someone she was suppose to be with, someone she was really suppose to be spending her time with, someone other than Akira. Was it a person or was it people? She couldn't tell. She felt so empty without her most recent memories. "_Mom what should I do?_" She thought to herself before rolling over and putting her arm around Akira, the only person, it seemed, she hadn't lost.

Akira rolled over, holding Haruhi's arm firmly so that it wouldn't leave his body as he did so. "I'll make breakfast, if you still can't sleep." Akira said as he looked into Haruhi's beautiful eyes.  
"I'm not that hungry, sorry."  
"Oh, that's alright. No need to apologize."  
"…Did you ever have black hair?"  
"Me? No, not that I recall…"

Akira was a bit puzzled by Haruhi's sudden interest in hair color, but ignored it. "_Must be her minds way of trying to remember things, I guess._" He said as he slung his bare legs off the side of the bed. Akira had been sleeping in boxers alone, which Haruhi was unaware of.  
"_What the…?_ She said, inside her head, raising her arm quickly to block her view as she sat up. It wasn't as if it was a bad sight though, since Akira was attractive enough; however, it was still shocking and slightly flustering for Haruhi. "_I guess it's to be expected when on one's honeymoon I guess._"

•

Haruhi fell back onto her pillow and pulled the covers up slightly as Akira walked about in his white and red striped boxers, trying to find his pants. "Ah, here they are." He said pulling a pair of jeans off of the floor. (They were a sky blue color and had several tears in them, but they had been bought that way.)

He pulled them on, one leg at a time and slipped on some house slippers. (First time he's ever warn some kind of shoe in front of Haruhi.) "I'm going to go brush my teeth, just call for me if you need anything."

"Okay," She told him but the only thing she left out was the fact that she had forgotten his name.  
"Wait… Do you even remember my name? Now that I think about it, you wouldn't, would you?"

"Eh.. No I don't. I'm sorry."  
"It's alright. My names Akira Niigata." He said with a wide smile, slightly laughing. He said before heading out the bedroom door and down the hall.

"Oh…_That's right… I'm Haruhi Niigata now._"

**-Second A/N: Sorry I had to resubmit this chapter a few times because it keeps deleting half of the content.**

**-Also please note the dedication is to Yuee, from the reviews, however it wont let me put the actual user name, because it deletes it passed the period. Sorry for any Alert spammage you got, Etc. My sincerest apologies.**


	5. Honey's Blessings And Mori's Despair

**-A/N:Okay I promise to become better at formatting in future fan fictions I may write. For example: When in word I do Shift Enter as a habit because I double space frequently, however sometimes I forget and do a normal space… this causes a gap on the Fanfiction page, however I have it set to single spacing right now, in word, so I don't even notice it until I've uploaded it to the story. All of this formation can get annoying when it's not the same ever time you read it. Very sorry, and hopefully you can understand it even with my failed editing.**

**-Due to Alert spammage with my last chapter I figured I'd do another chapter to apologize. Please accept the following Apology:**

Sound waves from wonderful music floated into the bed room, an hour after Akira had left. Haruhi was in a ball on the bed when the piano notes were noticed. "_A Piano?_" She asked herself as she lightly pulled the covers off of her body.  
She placed a barefoot on the cool, wooden floor as she got out of bed; still in her long, silk night gown. The house felt damp even though it had been renovated; it had a homey feeling though, and it was warm.  
"Akira?" She called, walking down the hall and peeking inside each room.  
The Music stopped playing and footsteps could be heard coming in her direction. "Did you call for me?" A male's voice asked, before a face appeared.  
"Um, yeah; I wanted to know where the music was coming from. It reminded me of… someone."

•

Tamaki sneezed as a slight breeze blew in threw the window. "I hope you didn't catch a cold yesterday." Kyouya said, looking at Tamaki as the group rod in a limousine.  
"You know what they say, boss. If you sneeze it means somebody is talking about you."  
"But I don't sneeze often enough for that to be true." Tamaki said shrugging and looking out the window.

The host club (Minus Haruhi) was heading toward the apartment complex that the Fujioka family lived in. It was about time somebody told Ranka what was going on with his daughter. When they finally arrived, however, nobody would answer no matter how many times they knocked.  
Finally, after Tamaki rammed the door (only to hurt himself) Kyouya pulled out his key ring from his pocket and fiddled with the twenty keys before finding the one he was looking for.

Everyone moved out of the way as Kyouya took a step forward, inserted the key into the keyhole, and turned. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HARUHI'S KEY YOU PERVERT?" Tamaki yelled, throwing a fit and wishing he, himself, had a key to her apartment.  
"I have a copy of all Host Members' house keys." Kyouya said, stuffing the keys into his right pocket. "And don't even try it."

Hikaru and Kaoru had attempted to steal the keys from Kyouya, but failed. "_He must have eyes on the back of his head._" The twins thought, looking at each other before standing straight again. They were inside of Haruhi's house and they looked around for Ranka.  
"Ranka- " Tamaki called, taking a forward.

The hosts searched the apartment very thoroughly but couldn't find a person. It wasn't until they gave up on a person and changed to searching for signs of a struggle that they came across a note addressed to Haruhi.

_**Dear Haruhi,  
Daddy has gone away on business and won't be back for a week. Please stay with a friend, but not a host; Daddy will be very upset if it's a boy.  
Missing you lots; Love Dad**_

"Even I didn't know about this." Kyouya said, taking the piece of paper out of Tamaki's hands in attempts to save it from Tamaki's wave of tears.  
"Not a Host?" Tamaki said out loud as it echoed inside his head.  
"Uh oh, boss is going catatonic." Hikaru said looking down at the leader who was now as pale as a ghost and sat in the corner. "Don't forget boss, Haruhi's with Akira right now, who knows what he's doing to her. Do you really have time to be sulking about this dumb note?"

•

As the Hosts bickered about what to do next, Akira had Haruhi all to himself.  
"Really? I'm the only person who plays the piano for you, that I'm aware of. Sorry that I'm not much help at having you remember. I suppose I should have spent even more time with you… I just didn't want to annoy you with my presence." Akira 'admitted' with a smile, as if it were true.  
"Can I watch you play?"  
"Of course, that's why I had them bring it here in the first place."

Akira continued smiling for Haruhi as he led her into one of the many rooms. It was a paneled room without lights, other than the sun. It smelt fresh and had a slight breeze coming in from the window. The only pieces of furniture in it were: a large grand piano, a piano stool, a book shelf full of books, a black couch, and a fern.

"Any requests?" Akira asked as he sat down on the stool.  
"Not really…But Could you just play what you were playing before?"  
"Sure." Akira said, placing his hands on the keys, only to elegantly strike each key with the lightest touch.

•

While the host club members bickered about what to do now, Mitsukuni and Takashi had abandoned the apartment together. Takashi walked down the street, with Mitsukuni on his shoulders.  
"What should we do now?" Mitsukuni asked as he rested his arms on Takashi's head, holding Usa-chan from its paw. "I already know you love her, Takashi."

Takashi stopped in his tracks, his hands on Mitsukuni's ankles. He hadn't any ideas of what to say. He hadn't even been able to admit it to himself, let alone Mitsukuni. For someone so dear to him to know that there was another person who was just as dear seemed so cruel.  
"Its okay, Takashi; I'd give you my blessings. "  
After a while of silence Takashi finally spoke. "Is it really alright?"  
Mitsukuni smiled wide and reassured him, before they began walking again. "I'm sure we'll have Haruhi back to us soon. Akira might be a bad person, but he wouldn't do anything to hurt her _**that **_badly; He does love her after all."  
"Insanity can, sometimes, over power love."

At that moment it began to rain, as if the heavens, themselves, could feel Mori's desperation.

**-Second A/N: When my minds in the gutter and thinking of Ouran High School Host Club Couples…In bed together…I think of HaruxTamaki…. What comes to mind when I think of that, is: "What does he expect her to call him if they ever went to bed together; Daddy?" That thought alone gives me shivers. It means Tamaki is way more twisted then he appears. ;D**

**-And just so you know I'm not against any Host Club pairing, none at all, I just have favorites. ^^ (MorixHaruhi and KyouyaxHaruhi ~3 – I know I have odd taste.)**


	6. The One Thing He Didn't Know

**-A/N: I am so sorry for the late upload. I became valiantly ill last night and have yet to fully recover. It took me around 12 hours to finally be strong enough to stay awake.  
-So very sorry, and I was planning to write the final two chapters (maybe three I can't remember at this point.) I can only get one today, thanks to this flue/cold/whateva I Got.**

**-On a Better Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and future reviews! I love them all and read them the moment I notice a new one. (I'm just too shy to reply via the "Reply to Review Button" and there isn't always a reason to put the reply in the A/N.  
-For those of you who saw this account being made in '07 (+ I have an even older account that I lost…) and you are wondering why I'm 'Just Now' learning how to format. This is my 'Excuse': I never had any anime I was into enough to write fan fiction for and when I did, I couldn't come up with any ideas for it and I was too timid to post the story, even when I had an idea.  
-Enough A/Ns for now~ Lets Roll; Hope you guys like/love the chapter:**

Takashi and Mitsukuni had continued walking together, in the pouring rain. They drifted in and out of alley ways, and down the road with no real destination.  
"Mitsukuni, you should get off my shoulders now, you're going to catch a cold." Takashi said, taking Mitsukuni off of his shoulders and and setting him on the ground. Takashi took off his own jacket and placing it over Mitsukuni's head to keep him dry.  
"But Takashi, you're going to get wet!" Mitsukuni said as he looked up at his tall cousin.**  
**In truth, Takashi wanted to feel the pellets of water hit him as they fell from the sky. It felt good; it felt as if he was crying without tears, it was comforting. He looked down at his short, cute cousin as he stepped in a shallow puddle.

•

"Where'd Mori and Honey go?" Kaoru asked as he looked around the room. Tamaki was starting to get desperate to find his 'daughter' and Takashi and Kyouya were usually the pinnacle(s) of calm.  
"MY DAUGHTERS OUT THERE WITH A PERVERT, POSSIBLY BEING…AHHH~ HARUHIIII!" Tamaki screamed.  
Their opinions on Akira were accurate enough; He had a ruthless attitude when it came to managing things and he had disrespect for public image. (Public image is very important to most 'fanatically gifted' families.) Even though the Host club knew of his existence, they never bothered to interact with him, because he thought so poorly of the girls they catered to. If it were not for Haruhi, he would still be ignored by the Host club.

After Tamaki's outburst the host cub members forcibly removed their leader from the complex, out of fear of disturbing the other tenets.  
"I think we should go find Honey and Mori, it's starting to rain." Kaoru said as he stepped into the Limousine, after his brother.  
"Why would they leave like that anyway?"  
"Maybe they thought they'd have better luck looking on foot; after all, Akira is a lot smarter than he looks."

•Flash Back•

_Akira had his hands stuffed in his pockets, as he walked down the halls of the Ouran Academy. "This place is so boring." He thought to himself as he passed girl after girl who'd turn to stare at him.  
His shirt was fully unbuttoned, his hair was a mess, he wore no shoes, and his school jacket was slung over his shoulder, only being held up by a single index finger.  
"All these stupid girlie girls; looking for a sexy rich mate to use for their fathers acceptance and their own hormonal desires. This place is so stupid, even the boys do the same stuff as them; Try finding a mate that they can hump and get accepted into the family at the same time. Why can't any of these stupid girls have a back bone, or show a little more intellect, instead of all this stupid __moé crap.__"_

_Akira continued walking down the hall, and as he passed by the third music room a girl, dressed in a kimono, opened the door.  
"Geez, you guys are getting really annoying." The girl said as she began down the hallway. "Those guys can't do anything themselves." She continued to ramble to herself as she walked; Akira following her with interest. (He couldn't help it, nor did he know what he was doing.) "I wonder if I should'a changed…"_

_This thought made the girl turn around and collide with Akira. "Oh I'm sorry." She said bowing slightly and looking up into a face full of contempt.  
"Its fine," He told her, before raising an eyebrow. "Why are you dressed like that?"  
"I'm a Host in the Host club and this is today's theme. It's stupid, I know, but it's still fun." She said smiling.  
"But I thought only guys dressed up, and the girls were just considered, 'Customers.'"_

_When Akira said that, it was as if a bolder had been dropped onto the girl.  
"Not exactly," She said, trying to think like Kyouya and find a way to explain it away; though she quickly gave up on the idea. (She didn't care if he knew are not.)  
"How do you mean?"  
"Well… everyone in this school thinks I'm a dude; accept the Hosts of the Host Club. Since I broke something of theirs, and have no way to pay them back, I have to work for them to pay it off."_

_That alone was enough to make Akira begin laughing inside… To think that the school was full of so many idiots and people influenced by others opinions._

_**Since that day, every day the host club was open for business, Akira would come and request for, 'The "boy" with short brown hair, and a girly attitude.' (Or at least until she finally gave him her name)  
After that the two became closer and closer, and became good friends. There were even times Akira would come and visit Haruhi at her apartment, or accompany her to the commoner's super-market. (And she was amazed at how lightly he took it, in comparison to the Hosts.)**_

•End of Flash Back•

The rain continued to pour, as Haruhi sat on the black couch. She had been listening to Akira play the piano for a while now, and when she noticed the time, she was surprised.  
Her stomach began to growl and she placed a hand on it as to try and calm it down. "I wonder if it's going to storm." She said looking out the window. Even the piano was not enough to completely cover up the sound of it. "Wasn't it sunny a little while ago?"

Akira paused for a moment, then turned around and smiled at the girl he had been trying so desperately to convince into being his bride. "The weather forecast said a few scattered Thunderstorms might occurred today, but I figured since it's our honeymoon we wouldn't be going out anyway.  
Fear entered Haruhi's face as she looked around for a place to hide when the time came.  
"Is something wrong, Sweetie?" Akira asked, causing a false smile to appear on Haruhi's face.  
"_If he's my husband… Shouldn't he know?" _She thought before saying, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Really? You look… Sick." Akira said, but what he meant was frightened. _"She couldn't remember already could she?"_ He asked as his face began to flood with Contempt, like it use to. (He had not looked at Haruhi with contempt, ever since he learned her name.)

A bolt of lightning flashed and a sharp crack ripped through the small house. Haruhi's eyes widened and she froze up. Akira took a step forward and Haruhi became frantic. "_I have to find a place." _She thought to herself as she turned around and walked (Speed-walked) through the house trying to find a place to hide.  
"_Fuck, her memory's back!_" Akira yelled, inside his head as he quickly stood up and quickly following after her.  
"Haruhi you can't run. The front door is locked and only I have the key."  
_"What's this guy talking about?"_ Haruhi thought, looking around for a table to hide under or something to hide inside of. "_Why wouldn't he let his own wife leave?_"

Before she had a chance to finish that thought another crack sounded and Haruhi tripped, out of fear, and fell to her knees.  
"Trying to get back to your hosts? You know: if I can't have you, neither can they." Akira said as he towered over Haruhi who was now on the ground, cupping her hands around her ears, trying to block the sounds of the storm. "Are you listening to me!" He yelled, grabbing Haruhi by the wrist and jerking her into an upright position.

•

The two Hosts, Takashi and Mitsukuni, had strayed far from the city, and were now by the river.  
"Takashi was that thunder I just heard?" Mitsukuni said, as he walked with Usa-chan in his arms, Takashi's jacket draped over his head and shoulders.  
"Yeah"  
"Maybe we should find somewhere to wait out the storm."

The two cousins looked around for some kind of shelter, but couldn't find anything.  
"Maybe we strayed too far from the city." Takashi said. His mind was still on Haruhi; however it was mainly focused on finding cover for Mitsukuni. He was a man of honor and had a good sense of what was important at what time, and what wasn't. He couldn't help someone he couldn't find, and Akira had hidden himself with Haruhi rather well. Right now he knew where Mitsukuni was, and what he needed.  
"Over there," Takashi said, pointing to a small house that looked run down.  
"But…I heard that place is haunted."  
"I'll protect you." With that said, and a crack of lighting to convince Mitsukuni, the two hurried over to the 'haunted' house.

"Who are you, really?" Takashi heard a familiar voice asking, one that made Takashi's heart skip a beat.  
"DON'T PLAY STUPID; I KNOW YOU REMEMBER!"  
"Remember what?"

~CRACK! ~ Another bolt of lightning struck and a scream came from inside the 'haunted' house.  
Quickly Takashi attempted to open the door, with no luck.  
"Stand back." Takashi told Mitsukuni, before quickly kicking in the door.

Takashi, with quick success, was able to kick in the door, with an easily maneuvered thrust-sidekick (Yoko Geri Kekomi). When the door went in, it made a loud noise which quickly got the attention of the two people inside. "_Who the hell...?_" The man asked himself as he turned his attention to the door way, three yards in front of him. "_DAMNIT; of all the hosts to find this place, it has to be him!_" Akira screamed inside his head as he bit his bottom lip, still holding Haruhi by the the 'haunted' House stood Takashi Morinozuka who stared into the house and at the girl he had been trying to find and protect, a girl who was now crying with fear and needed him now,more than ever.

"_**I've Come To Protect You,**_" _He said, with Silent Lips._

**-Second A/N: I kept saying 'she' instead of 'he' whenever I was writing stuff for Mitsukuni DX RAH!  
-Oh Mai Gooooodd! (-Fan Girl Scream) Takashi wet, in the rain~ Love-Love! (And no I did not have it planned; I just thought it'd be perfect timing for rain.~)  
-Sorry for the Triple Upload... The second was due to a paragraph cut off, and the third was because I wrote the ending paragraph in a hurry, so I had to rewrite and re-upload the ending paragraph.**


	7. Who Are You?

**-IMPORTANT A/N: Okay I admit it… I rushed the last two sentences of last chapter…. I was afraid someone was going to read it without those sentences so I was in a hurry XD.. There's no way she could be IN the actual door way without being kicked in with the F*ing door… I'll rewrite the ending and re-upload that particular chapter for future fans, however I will put the ending at the beginning of this chapter, for current fans, and delete it when the story is completed.  
-SECONDARY IMPORTANT A/N: Please note I have NEVER been good at writing action, so excuse any childish descriptions.**

•~CRACK! ~ Another bolt of lightning struck and a scream came from inside the 'haunted' house.  
Quickly Takashi attempted to open the door, with no luck.  
"Stand back." Takashi told Mitsukuni, before quickly kicking in the door.

Takashi, with quick success, was able to kick in the door, with an easily maneuvered thrust-sidekick (Yoko Geri Kekomi). When the door went in, it made a loud noise which quickly got the attention of the two people inside. "_Who the hell…?_" The man asked himself as he turned his attention to the door way, three yards in front of him. "_DAMNIT; of all the hosts to find this place, it has to be him!_" Akira screamed inside his head as he bit his bottom lip, still holding Haruhi by the wrist.  
Outside the 'haunted' House stood Takashi Morinozuka who stared into the house and at the girl he had been trying to find and protect, a girl who was now crying with fear and needed him more than ever.

"_**I've come to protect you.**__" He said, with silent lips._

•**End Of Chapter 6•**

Takashi looked from Haruhi to Akira, and his blood began to boil. He took a step forward, and Akira took a step back. This pattern continued several times before Akira began to panic. "She's mine, not yours and if she _**isn't**_ mine than she's nobodies; She's going to die!" He said, wrenching Haruhi in front of him. Takashi ignored him, because he knew his own speed and knew Akira had nothing to harm her with. "_Tch, I fucked up… I have to get out of here, so I can think!" _Akira told himself inside his head, looking around.

Akira looked at Haruhi, before turning her around and grinning, suspiciously. After Takashi took another step forward, due to suspicion, Akira raised Haruhi even higher so that she'd be at the same level as him. "Don't think I lied." Akira said, referring to his love for Haruhi. Quickly he let go of Haruhi's wrist, and dropped her into his own arms, which quickly caught her around the waist. He pulled her in and gave her a hug, followed by a kiss, one he wished to never end, as to never forget the feeling.

Haruhi did not feel the same way, and quickly slapped him, once she realized what was going on. Even the slap did not remove his grin; it only became wider as he removed his lips from hers, and spun her around, shoving her in Takashi's direction.  
*CRACK!* another bolt of lightning struck, sending a chill down Haruhi's spin and a slight scream from her mouth. Quickly Takashi caught her, knowing full well Mitsukuni was still outside.  
Takashi wrapped his arms around Haruhi, as a protective barrier, as she looked up into his eyes, wondering who he was, but unable to ask her savior his name.

As Akira ran those few yards, and over and out the door, Mitsukuni stuck out a leg. "Woops~" He said as he tripped Akira, making him fall to the ground.  
"_Fuck, he's here to- I should've known!_" Akira said as he got to his knees.

Mitsukuni knew Takashi well, and did nothing more than trip Akira; he knew that Takashi was too noble a-person to want someone else to fight his own battle. Takashi put his hands on Haruhi's shoulders and told her, "Find a quiet place to hide." Before turning around and stepping over the door, and into the pouring rain.

•

"Those two must have gone pretty far," Kyouya said as he pushed up his glasses and looked out, threw the window.  
"We shouldn't be worrying about them, they can take care of themselves; Haruhi, on the other hand, can't." Tamaki said, getting uncharacteristically serious. "You know, she probably won't be doing too well with this storm going on, and I don't Think Akira _**knows**_."

•

As Tamaki grew closer, Akira sunk even further into despair. He knew from the beginning that he had no chance of success with Morinozuka and Haninozuka in the club, but he loved her, more than anything and he didn't care if he got hurt if it meant a chance at happiness with her. He had only abandoned her (Thrown her at Mori) because he knew that even if he had held her close, she wouldn't forgive him, and Mori would have pummeled him; there was no chance left after he had had an outburst like he did.

"Mitsukuni, do you have your phone?" Takashi asked, as he kicked Akira in the back, to get him back on the ground. (His blood boiled more and more as he looked at Akira.)  
"Yeh," Mitsukuni said, knowing what to do and dialing in for an ambulance.

Takashi wasn't going to fight someone who wouldn't fight back so instead, he provoked him. "You love Haruhi, but won't fight for her?" He asked, without any emotion in his voice.  
~WAMM~ Akira had gotten up and charged at Takashi, his instincts taking over. Takashi had planted his foot in Akira's ribs, before Akira even had a chance to touch him.  
Akira, once again on his hands and knees, coughed off some blood, but ignored the pain and his mind was now on his pride as a man, and on the idea of fighting for Haruhi.  
"I'm not going to hurt her anymore…" He murmured, barely able to be heard.  
"Anymore? What… WHAT DID YOU DO TO HARU-CHAN!" Honey yelled quizzically as anger and sadness swelling up in him.

Akira got to his feet once more, barely able to stay balanced, Hw ran in Takashi's direction, but Takashi grabbed Akira's hand with one of his own hands, and grabbed his arm with the other before planting a knee in Akira's abdomen. By the end of the fight Takashi hadn't a scratch on him and Akira lay on his back, barely conscious, and bloodied up. He had plenty of broken ribs, a broken nose, a dislocated shoulder, no air, and a lost pride.

"Did I over do it?" Takashi asked Mitsukuni, as sirens grew closer.  
"Nah, he deserves it."

Takashi picked up Mitsukuni, and stepped over the door that he had kicked down earlier; setting Mitsukuni down on the other side. The storm had passed, and all that was left was a light rain. Mitsukuni ran through the house, with Usa-chan in hand. Takashi wondered through the house as well, looking for Haruhi, whom he had told to hide. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around to see Haruhi standing in her night gown (even though it was around four o'clock in the afternoon).

Relieved that he had finally found his princess he walked over to her, and took a sigh of relief. Haruhi looked unharmed… or so it seemed at first. He placed a hand on her head and caused her to wince.  
"Sorry," he said as he quickly jerked his hand away. "_Damn, so it was her blood after all."_ He thought to himself, still staring into Haruhi's beautiful brown eyes. "I'm so sorry." He said, continuing to apologize as he placed his forehead on her shoulder and put his arms around her.  
"Thanks you for saving me." She said, wishing to put her hand on Takashi's head. (But, she couldn't, because his arms were around her in a way that made her unable to move.)

Mitsukuni continued running around the house, but became bored when he found no sweets in the kitchen cupboards. He roamed for a little longer, trying to find the front door when he saw Haruhi in Takashi's arms. It caused a smile to appear on Mitsukuni's face but that smile faded after what Haruhi said next…  
"**But… Who are you?**"


	8. A Knight's Fault

-**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, and I hope that you enjoy the one I'm about to get started on writing.  
-I Apologies for the ending of the 6****th**** chapter. If I had written the way it is now in the first place you guys probably would have enjoyed it even more. I promise to get better at proof reading, that way you guys will enjoy the final chapter and future stories.  
-I love all this story's fans and appreciate all the support you guys have given me; Thank you so very much!**

Takashi's heart skipped a beat and Mitsukuni felt empathy for Takashi. Takashi had been tired due to having not slept the previous night and stress; this sudden question from Haruhi just made him even more worn down. He didn't know how much longer he could take the pain that he had protected himself from for so many years.

Sirens rang even closer now, and sounded as if they were no longer moving. The ambulance was now parked on the closest street to the river, and medics (EMTs) came running with a stretcher. A scream rang out as one of the medics relocated Akira's shoulder.

"Haruhi…It's us." Mitsukuni said, as he took a step forward and looked at Takashi's expression. Takashi was unable to respond because all his thoughts were about the situation being his fault. (He had a problem with blaming himself when it came to his friends' safety.) Takashi was happy with the way things were, when nothing bad _**really**_ ever happened. When the host club was just silly and had only girl customers. He missed the times when all they had to worry about was Tamaki's obsession with commoner goods and his over-imagination.

"_**It's Entirely My Fault…**_" _That is all that could be said.-_

"_**I should have told her sooner about Akira's reputation; I should have protested their friendship; I should have ACTED!**__" That was all that could be thought.-_

Haruhi looked puzzled at Takashi, who was now standing in front of her like a tower about to collapse. She did not know what was 'his fault', and she didn't exactly know how to reply; she had forgotten more than she had thought.  
"Takashi…" Mitsukuni said, unable to be heard; beginning to cry on Takashi's behalf.

Haruhi, now being able to move because Takashi and dropped his arms to his sides (and removed his forehead), turned her attention to the 'little boy' and walked over to him.  
"What's wrong?" she asked as she bent down and patted Mitsukuni on the head.  
"You…you…don't remember us!" Mitsukuni cried with tearful eyes. "Don't you remember Takashi, Tamaki, Kyouya, Kaoru, Hikaru, and me?~"  
Haruhi was unable to reply and turned her gaze to the wall. That alone answered Mitsukuni's question.  
"Will you at least come with us so we can show the others that you're alright?" Mitsukuni asked, getting a node in response.

Haruhi stood up straight again and Honey took her hand in his, to leader her outside. "Wait I don't have any shoes," She said, letting go of Honey's hand and turning around.  
Takashi had started to follow them, so when she turned around she ran straight into him, falling on her bottom from the impact. 

Takashi looked down at her and put out his hand to help her up. Haruhi was surprised by Takashi's reaction to her taking his hand; He pulled her up quickly, and before she could react he had picked her up and held her with one arm, alone.

•Flash Back•

_Takashi, distressed by Mitsukuni having gone missing, went off to search for him. Haruhi, worried about Takashi, followed him in quick pursuit, only to run into snakes and bugs; she even almost walked off of a small cliff which had a sheer drop into a swamp. Mori, sensing her in danger, came back and called her by her name, for the first time. After that he quickly picked her up and held her.  
(_**Like he holds her now**)

•End of Flash Back•

_**At that very moment, she remembered... **__And began to cry, tears of relief and joy-_

"Takashi?" Haruhi said, as Takashi stepped over the door, following behind Mitsukuni at a distance.  
His name suddenly escaping the mouth of Haruhi shocked him (in a good way) so much that he fell down; onto his back. He had wrapped his arms around Haruhi, right before they fell, so that she wouldn't get hurt; she now sat on his chest, his arms still around her.  
"Are you okay?" She asked, leaning forward to get a look at his face.  
"Ah."

Takashi tried to fight the slight blush that was rising in his face. He could feel Haruhi's bare legs pressed against him, one at each of his sides; his shirt was so wet that it felt as if her skin was directly against his.  
"Thank's for saving me… Mori." Haruhi said as a blush appeared on her face as well.

Takashi couldn't take it anymore and removed his arms from around Haruhi, to use his elbows as leverage and lean up. He quickly put his lips against hers. Her warmth could be felt and his as well as their lips locked for what felt like forever. Takashi's eyes had closed, and Haruhi didn't pull away from him. She had always had feelings for Takashi, and she admitted it over and over, inside her head, "_I love you, I love you, I love you!" _Is all she could think as her eyes, too, began to close.

Mitsukuni peaked inside the house and saw the two on top of the door that Takashi had kicked in. A smile grew bigger and bigger on Mitsukuni's face. He was happy to see Takashi and Haruhi together.  
Afraid to interrupt, Mitsukuni turned around and headed toward the road that the ambulance had been parked on.

As Haruhi slowly pulled away and turned her gaze to hide her blush, Takashi put his head back onto the door that he had fallen on top of. He just laid there for a few minutes before getting up and taking Haruhi back in his arms, not saying a word. (Out of fear of rejection and because he never talks much anyway)

•

Takashi, Mitsukuni, and Haruhi continued down the road, and in the direction of Haruhi's apartment complex. They had been walking for over an hour, and Haruhi began to worry about Takashi. He had been carrying her the whole time. Right when she was about to say something about it, a limousine passed by as they walked, which took her attention away from the situation at hand.  
"_It couldn't be…_" She thought to herself as a sudden sound of a car door slamming came from behind.  
Voices, so many voices that what they were saying became hard to make out, erupted from behind Takashi. He turned around to see the Host Club, standing on the side walk with an Umbrella opened above them.  
"HAARRUUUHIIIII!" Tamaki's distinct voice shouted, as Mitsukuni ran under the umbrella for shelter from the light rain that had yet to pass. Tamaki cried with joy at the fact that Haruhi was safe and he tried hard to go to her side. He couldn't, however, because the twins fought with him; they took wanted to be by Haruhi's side.  
Takashi walked under the umbrella as well, his hair grazing the top of it, and the Host club broke out in adoration for Haruhi who was still in Takashi's arms. Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki all began asking questions. Even as the hosts asked her questions, she didn't reply. Instead she stared up at the man who was holder her, her knight in shining armor.

Silently she tugged at his sleeve to get his attention, and curled her index finger; a jester indicating she wanted him to lend an ear.  
The host club went silent and leaned in as well, trying to catch what she was saying. (However unlike Takashi they were unable to hear what she said.)  
Silently, Haruhi whispered into Takashi's ear:

"**Takashi**, _I love you_**.**"-

**-Second A/N: This is the last OFFICIAL Chapter and I will be writing a new, less dramatic, and longer TakashixHaruhi story; However before that I will be writing a BONUS chapter on **_**this**_** story, for those of you who are big fans of TakashixHaruhi / Fans of the story /Etc. Please stay 'tuned'.**


	9. BONUS: Steady Love

**-IMPORTANT A/N: Here's the deal; I have noticed a lot of typos in the past few chapters. One so bad I put TAMAKI FOR TAKASHI! (Oh the same; Oh the humiliation!) So I will be critiquing this story a lot once I upload this Bonus chapter. WHY AM I WAITING SO LONG TO FIX MY STUPIDITY! Well, because I hate spamming people with false alerts! Excuse me for having Empathy when it comes to annoyance. (I hate being annoyed)  
-ALSO this chapter may be a bit short. My specialty is writing drama , as some of you can probably tell, and poetry so writing something like this with no drama really is gunna be frustrating for me. HOWEVER I love TakashixHaruhi so much I shall enjoy every minute of writing it, none the less.  
-ANOTHER IMPORTANT A/N: I only put disclaimer on the first chapter, but I wish to remind everyone that Ouran High School Host Club is in no way mine; I am only barrowing the characters and such for a short time. Hence the site name, "".  
-Thank you for your time:**

Many months had passed since the incident with Akira. In that time Akira had healed up and only came to school once; but avoided/avoids school as much as possible.  
Takashi and Haruhi grew closer with each passing day and as a result Tamaki would go catatonic over the slightest things between them.  
"Well, at least it's another host." Kaoru said as he tried consoling his twin sibling as they walked out of the music room.

The school day had come to an end and all the hosts were leaving. Takashi and Mitsukuni were the only two who would not move from the sofa, as Haruhi cleaned up. Kyouya had to drag Tamaki out, and Hikaru left in a fit followed by his brother. Takashi had been acting weird all day but Mitsukuni was the only who to notice and knew what was going to happen.  
"Taaaakashiii~! I'll wait for you outside; Okay?" Mitsukuni said as he stood up and smiled at his cousin who had been sitting next to him.  
"Ah."

•

"Seems we're alone now," Haruhi said as she sat down next to Takashi. She had finished cleaning a while ago but she stayed anyway, because she was happy to be alone with Takashi. (It didn't take her that long to clean.)  
"Haruhi…" Takashi said, looking at the girl next to him.  
"Hm?"

Haruhi turned her gaze to Takashi, her knight in shining armor, as he put one of his hands on the sofa, for balance, and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Takashi could feel the sides of Haruhi's lips curl up slightly in a smile, before she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he used his other hand (The one he wasn't being used for balance) to scoot her closer to him; putting his arm around her and pulling her in. The two had secretly been going steady since a week after Takashi almost killed Akira. It was only kept secret from people outside the Host Club; the school couldn't know of Haruhi's gender, not yet.

"I have something for you." Takashi said as he reluctantly pulled away from her lips. He fumbled around in his pockets and had to check both of them before finding a small, square, velvety case. He took it out, hiding it behind his back, and got down on one knee. Haruhi, clueless to love, was only barely able to figure out what was going on.  
"Will you marry me?" He said before revealing the box and opening it to show a diamond engagement ring.

Haruhi was breath taken (and as a result speechless) which mortified Takashi as he knelt there in front of Haruhi (Looking even more like a knight). It took her several moments before she realized she had to answer or he'd get the wrong idea.  
"Yes.." she lightly said as her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest.  
Takashi wasn't much better. He too had his heart racing so fast it seemed as though it would shoot right through his chest.

Haruhi took the ring, but before she could do anything with it, Takashi dropped the box onto the ground and in a flash he had her in his arms, still on his knees, Haruhi sitting on the couch. Haruhi wrapped her arms around her Fiancé and they stayed like that for a long time. It felt like hours passed before Takashi finally let go and took the ring out of Haruhi's hands and put it on her wedding ring finger.

•

**-A/N: I leave the rest to you guys. Just imagine how Tamaki would react and who would be what at the wedding~  
-Oh and another thing to keep in mind… If she's in the Morinozuka family now… that means her gender can no longer be secret AND she has the money to pay off the debt—If Kyouya really is that heartless.  
-I wonder how long until they have a kid? Oo~ let your imagination run wild!**


End file.
